By Your Side
by Matsuyama Izuki
Summary: <html><head></head>"Aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu," Ada. "Terima kasih kerena mau berada di sampingku." Vincent. VinceAda. Future-Canon (maybe). My first fic in this fandom. RnR?</html>


Pandora Herats © Jun Mochizuki

By Your Side © Matsuyama Izuki

.

.

.

Malam ini langit tampak lebih terang dengan Sang Bulan dan jutaan bintang yang menemani. Kedamaian dan ketenangan kembali diraih oleh dunia. Tak perlu takut akan jatuhnya cahaya ke dalam kegelapan abadi. Semua sudah berakhir. Rencana jahat dari Sang Pahlawan takkan terwujud.

Aura kebahagian terpancar jelas di kediaman keluarga bangsawan Nightray. Kediaman yang hampir kosong kini dipenuhi ratusan tamu undangan. Suasana duka dan suram tergantikan oleh rona kebahagian yang mendalam.

Warna kuning dan hijau muda mendominasi pandangan. Bunga mawar merah dan putih menghias setiap sudut ruangan. Lalu di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah kue tart lima susun dengan krim berwarna putih menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah, bukan. Sepertinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu adalah pasangan Nightray yang baru tujuh jam lalu resmi manjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Nightray. Nama itu hampir tenggelam semenjak kematian seluruh anggota keluarga secara misterius. Bangsawan Nightray yang dulu dituding sebagai penghianat kini hanya menyisakan Gilbert dan Vincent sebagai penerus, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan keluarga tersebut.

Vincent Nightray akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan yang sangat sulit ia capai, bahkan dengan kakaknya, kini tersampaikan bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Gadis yang selama ini ia permainkan justru menjadi alasan utamanya untuk tetap bertahan di masa ini. Membuatnya kembali melangkah maju untuk menanti masa depan. Menanggalkan predikatnya sebagai 'anak pembawa sial' saat mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Ada Vessalius yang kini berganti menjadi Ada Nightray adalah nama gadis yang akan mengisi hari-hari Vincent hingga akhir hayat. Ada tak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan benar-benar datang. Bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng, Ada merasa mimpinya untuk bersanding dengan pangeran pujaan telah terwujud.

Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir keduanya. Bahkan Vincent Nightray yang terbiasa dengan kepalsuan kini tersenyum tulus dari hati.

Malam ini Vincent menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan lambang keluarga Nightray tersemat di dada kirinya. Tak lupa rambut pirangnya ia ikat dengan sehelai pita merah. Sedangkan sang wanita mengenakan gaun mewah berwarna hijau lembut dan sebuah mahkota bertahtakan batu _amber_ menghias surai yang senada dengan suaminya.

Satu persatu tamu undangan memberikan ucapan selamat dan doa untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Selamat, Ada. Aku tak menyangka, adik kecilku dulu yang selalu menempel kemanapun aku pergi sekarang jadi milik orang lain," ucap Oz. "Ah, andai Paman Oscar ada di sini. Pasti dia sangat bahagia..." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih mengingat kembali Paman mereka yang telah tiada.

"Kakak..." Ada yang juga teringat pamannya itu ikut merasa sedih. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Eh? Jangan menangis, Ada," ujar Oz sambil mengusap pipi Ada yang mulai basah, "Aku yakin Paman Oscar bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Maka dari itu, jangan membuatnya kecewa dengan air matamu ini," lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Ada memeluk sang kakak dengan penuh rasa haru. Tinggi badan Oz membuat Ada harus menunduk untuk mencapai bahu kecil kakaknya itu. Tak sampai semenit, mereka berdua dipaksa melepas satu sama lain.

"Hey, bocah! Oz itu milikku. Kau 'kan sudah punya adiknya Raven?!" Teriak Alice pada Ada.

Ada sendiri yang sempat terkejut justru tertawa melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya ini. Yah maklumlah, dia memang masih anak-anak secara fisik maupun mental meskipun usianya lebih dari seabad.

"Maafkan aku, Alice. Kakak memang milikmu sekarang, tapi jika kau lengah, aku akan menggambil kakak darimu," balas Ada dengan maksud menggoda Alice.

Membutuhkan proses mencerna ucapan Ada hingga ia paham maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Dengan wajah panik, ia segera menyeret Oz menjauh dari Ada.

"Oz, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kau harus berada di dekatku. Kalau perlu, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan B-Rabbit untuk mengikat tangan dan kakimu!"

"Alice, apa yang kau lakukan? Alice! Alice! Gyaaa!"

Terakhir yang terdengar adalah suara jeritan pilu dari kepala keluarga bangsawan Vessalius yang terhormat.

"Ada-ada saja kakakmu itu," Vincent yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan drama konyol itupun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Mendengar suara sang suami membuat Ada mengalihkan perhatiannya dari duo konyol yang telah hilang entah kemana. Melihat wajah tampan Vincent dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdebar kecang dan rona merah mulai mejalari wajahnya.

Vincent tersenyum mendapati istrinya gelagapan dangan wajah merah saat mereka bertatap muka. Ternyata Nyonya Nightray ini belum terbiasa dengan status baru mereka.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah," tanya Vincent dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat untuk mrnggoda istrinya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Ada. Dahi mereka saling menempel.

Keadaan ini malah membuat Ada makin gelagapan. Bahkan matanya menangkap beberapa tamu sedang memandang mereka berdua. Ada yang sekedar melihat, ada yang tersenyum, dan ada yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Umm... Tuan Vincent, tolaong lepaskan aku, aku tak apa. Banyak orang yang melihat kita," ucap Ada selembut mungkin agar tidak meninggung suaminya.

Bukanya melepaskan, Vincent justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ada hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "'Tak apa' apanya? Wajahmu justru makin panas. Nafasmu juga tak beraturan. Dan jangan memanggilku 'Tuan Vincent', panggil aku Vince." Ucapnya tegas.

"Ehm! Kalau ingin bermesraan cari tempat sepi sana. Dasar penggantin baru!"

Spontan mereka berdua menjauhkan diri begitu mendengar sebuah suara mengintrupsi kemesraan mereka.

"Gil! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Vincent pada Gilbert yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sejak Oz pergi bersama Kelinci Bodoh. Jangan bilang kalau kau baru menyadarinya," Gilbert agak ragu melihat wajah konyol adiknya.

"Hah, dasar pengantin baru. Benar kata orang kalau jadi pengantin rasanya dunia milik berdua," Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Makanya, Gil harus cepat menyusul kami. Supaya tahu sendiri rasanya jadi pengantin," ujar Vincent dengan berbinar dan Ada pun ikut memberikan anggukkan.

"Mana ada wanita yang mau dinikahi pria cacat sepertiku," Gilbert hanya menatap sendu pada lengan kirinya yang tak lagi utuh.

"Gil, itu tidak—"

"Hahahaha... Dasar kau rumput laut pecundang! Kau memang pantas membujang seumur hidup! Hahahaha..." Tawa Alice yang membahana membuat seluruh tamu menoleh kearahnya –dan Gilbert. Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Alice muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga bersama Oz di belakangnya.

"Hah?! Apa kata —Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Oz, kelinci bodoh?!" Gilbert menghentikan sumpah serapahnya yang siap ia lontarkan pada Alice saat meliat Oz dalam keadaan terikat kedua tangannya dengan tali.

"Kakak!" Ada ikut panik melihat kakanya.

Belum sempat Ada menghampiri Oz, tangan kanannya ditarik seseorang yang tak lain adalah Vincent. Vincent membawanya menjauhi tiga orang –tepatnya Gil dan Alice yang sedang bertengkar.

"Tu –Vince. Mau kemana? Kakak dalam bahaya,"

"Tenang saja. Di sana ada Gil," Vincent masih terus menyeretnya. Gaun yang Ada kenakan membuatnya sulit menyamakan langkah Vincent, ditambah kedua kakinya yang mulai sakit akibat terlalu lama berdiri menyalami para tamu tadi.

"Ah, itu mereka!"

"Nona Ada! Tuan Vincent!"

Mendengar nama mereka disebut, Vincent memutuskan berhenti. Tapi dia langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka.

"Ah, Nona Sharon, Break," Berbeda dengan Vincent, Ada justru terlihat senang menyambut Sharon dan Break.

"Ups! Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Nyonya Ada atau Nyonya Nightray kedengarannya bagus," goda Sharon pada Ada. Yang digoda hanya tersenyum malu.

"Wah, Anda beruntung sekali, Tuan Vincent. Tikus got seperti Anda bisa mendapatkan peri baik hati seperti Nyonya Ada," ucap –atau sindir Break yang sedari tadi beradu tatapan sinis dengan Vincent. Tak ayal perkataan Break barusan semakin menyulut kemarahan Vincent.

"Break, jaga ucapanmu!" Sharon mengingatkan.

"Kau benar, Tuan pembuat topi," Vincent mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak menonjok wajah sok polos Break di depan istrinya. "Aku hanya seekor tikus got yang beruntung karena peri baik hati dengan tulus menjadikanku pangerannya tanpa peduli bagaimana masa laluku," kemarahan itupun hilang digantikan rasa tenang saat ia menatap manik hijau istrinya. Tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Ada.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi," pamit Vincent pada Break dan Sharon sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Ah, mereka romantis sekali," Sharon berucap dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kasihan sekali Nyonya Ada," ucapan Break dibalas dengan pukulan kipas pada wajahnya oleh Sharon.

Sedangkan pasangan yang menjadi subjek acara ini justru menghilang dari keramaian. Mereka lebih memilih berada di halaman belakang kediaman Nightray. Halaman ini dihias dengan banyak lampu warna-warni dan terdapat berbagai bunga-bunga indah berbagai jenis. Sayup-sayup tersengar alun an musik dari ruang pesata. Pemandangan ini membuat suasana romantis semakin kental.

Di sini Vincent dan Ada berdiri saling berhadapan. Tak ada perbincangan santai yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan. Mereka hanya diam. Terlebih, Ada menundukkan kepala karena tak kuasa menahan rona merah dan degup jantung yang ia rasakan.

Merasa kecanggunggan mulai menguasai, Vincent mulai mencoba mencairkannya dengan mengajak Ada berdansa.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Nyonya?" Tawar Vincent dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Ada.

"Te-Tentu," Ada menerima uluran tangan Vincent dengan sedikit ragu.

Mereka berdua berdansa dengan tempo pelan di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan. Suara musik yang mengalun samar tak menjadi halangan terciptanya harmoni antara mereka berdua. Hembusan angin malam yang menggoyangkan surai mereka seakan turut menari mengiringi.

Vincent tak sedetikpun mengalihkan netranya dari wajah ayu sang peri di dekapnya. Ada yang merasa diperhatikan mendongakkan kepala dan membalas tatapan mata suaminya. Vincent hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Ada yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Maaf," suasana terasa tegang saat kata tersebut keluar dari mulut lelaki beriris dwiwarna ini.

Ada semakin binggung melihat tingkah Vincent. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan maksud dari perkataan suaminya, "Untuk apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Vincent justru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak kecil Ada. Senyum kecil terbentuk tak kala penciumannya menangkap aroma lavender di sana. Aroma yang ia suka dan bisa membuatnya selalu nyaman berada di dekat Ada.

"Maaf karena telah mempermainkanku selama ini. Memanfaatkan ketulusanmu demi keinginan egoisku, " ucap vincent dengan penuh penyesalan.

Gerakan mereka terhenti. Alunan musik sudah tak terdengar lagi. Vincent memeluk Ada dengan erat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dulu aku berpikir, kau hanya mencintaiku seperti semua wanita yang bertemu denganku di pesta. Kau akan meninggalkanku jika suatu saat mengetahui sisi gelapku,"

Ada hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Vincent tanpa ada niat untuk menyelanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Baskerville, kau tahu bahwa aku anak pembawa sial, dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang berlumur dosa. Tapi kau justru orang pertama yang berada di sampingku saat aku terbangun.

"Dan saat itu aku sadar jika aku juga mencintaimu."

Ada menangis bahagia di dada sang suami. Kata-kata yang telah ia impikan terucap oleh Vincent Nightray untuknya menjadi nyata di hadapannya kini.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu," ucap Ada disela tangisnya.

Vincent melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Ada. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ada berucap demikian, tapi kata-kata ini seperti mantra bagi Vincent agar ia selalu ingat bahwa ia tak sendiri di dunia ini. "Hm, terima kasih."

Ada mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Vincent yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan keduanya saling mendekat, menghapus jarang yang memisahkan. Ada mulai memejamkan mata tak kala ia merasakan sapuan lembut di bibir mungilnya.

Vincent menciumnya dengan hati-hati. Ciuman yang menghantarkan sejuta kasih untuk sang istri yang telah menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Bulan purnama dan para bunga menjadi saksi awal kehidupan penuh cinta dari sepasang anak manusia.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Di balik rimbunnya tanaman tak jauh dari tempat Vincent dan Ada berdiri, lima orang telah menyaksikan secara diam-diam pembicaraan pasangan Nightray tersebut.

"Kyaa~ Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Aku tak menyangka Tuan Vincent bisa mengatakan hal seromantis itu!"

"Dia hanya berpura-pura,"

"Ternyata adikku sudah dewasa,"

"Kapan kau dan kelinci bodoh menyusul mereka?"

"Hah?! Seharusnya kau dulu yang menyusul mereka, Gil. Mana mungkin aku dan Alice menikah dalam wujud anak-anak seperti ini,"

"Oz, kenapa adiknya Raven memakan bibirnya Ada?"

"VINCENT!"

**Owari**


End file.
